IBeat the Heat
iBeat the Heat is the 20th episode and season finale of Season 3 of iCarly. Plot On a hot 105 degree day, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Carly try to find a way to keep cool. Spencer gets a powerful Norwegian air conditioner, recommended by Socko, which does exactly what they wanted. When the power goes out (due to the high use of air conditioner), the Shay apartment is the only air conditioned apartment. Before long, many people come to the apartment to cool off, including Gibby's cousin Sabrina (an online friend of Freddie's), Lewbert, Mr Chambers and his children Chuck and Gia, Griffin, Dr Dresdin, Marty Klemish, and many elderly people who were brought there by Mrs. Benson. While Sam tries to make the best of the situation by getting people to massage her in exchange for cool air, Freddie tries to get comfortable with Sabrina being very tall (as seen in picture near "Trivia"). Carly tries to protect her school project, a model of a utopian city, from getting damaged. After fights start between people, Carly makes a speech about how people should use this situation to get to know their neighbors better and make new friends, but before she can finish, the power goes back on and everyone leaves. And in the end, Freddie accidentally squirts lemon into Sabrina's eye which leads her to accidentally stomping Carly's utopian society model to pieces. NOTE: '''Many fans thought this was suppose to be a Seddie episode with a different plot, because it was rumored Griffin was going to flirt with Sam to make Carly jealous, and Freddie found this out first, and tried to convince her that he just using her. Also, there were early pictures of the rumor plot. '''To view the gallery for this episode, click here. Trivia *This is the first episode that does not show Freddie, Sam, and Carly doing iCarly. *This is the second episode located only in Carly's apartment after iWon't Cancel The Show. *The Pee-Wee Baby Peter the Penguin from iDate a Bad Boy pops up in this episode, when it is sat on by an the old man with angina, who was seen yelling at a stop sign in iWon't Cancel the Show. *The old man with angina tells Griffin, "You ''sit on it, Potsie!" when Griffin tells him that he is sitting on his penguin. This is a reference to the show Happy Days and the catchphrase of main character Fonzie which was "Sit on it!", Potsie was one of Fonzie's friends. *The final scene when Sabrina stomps Carly´s miniature city is a parody of the classic Japanese ''Godzilla movies. *This is the last episode that Gibby is not seen in before he is added to the opening credits, in both airing and production order. *Mr. Henning is mentioned; Carly is building her miniature city for one of his assignments. *The people who appeared in former episodes and returned in this one are: **Lewbert and Mrs. Benson talk about their relationship from iHurt Lewbert. **Mr. Chambers brings his children Chuck and Gia. Chuck can torture Spencer all he wants because Spencer wants to flirt with Gia, and Chuck threatens to take her home if he gets in trouble. **Griffin, (Carly´s ex-boyfriend from iDate A Bad Boy), comes to keep his PeeWee Babies cool or they might get misshapen from the heat. **Sabrina made a cameo before in iTwins, as one of the girls dancing in the club, (she caused Freddie to spill the drinks he was holding). Although it is unknown whether or not it was her character or just the actress. **Dr. Dresdin, (who gave Spencer the allergy medication in iFight Shelby Marx), comes with the excuse to look after Spencer. **Mr. Klemish, (who consoled Carly in iEnrage Gibby), excuses himself by "returning" a whisk. **The man with angina is the same man who yelled at the stop sign in iWon't Cancel The Show. * Mrs. Benson slaps Lewbert so hard that she pops his wart. This is one of many times something hurts Lewberts' wart. * This episode premiered on Jennette McCurdy's 18th birthday. *When Chuck tells Spencer that he would take his "hot" sister and leave if Spencer did something he didn't want him to do, Chuck wouldn't have the right to take his sister unless she wanted to leave the cool room. Chuck couldn't take his sister away unless she consented to do so. *The unseen man yelling "stupid speech" after Carly stops speaking is Dan Schneider, series executive producer and writer.Fun Facts ('Scene 7') June 26 *This episode is a similar to the Drake and Josh episode "The Storm", because they stay in the same room/house *Camp Add-'Em-Up is mentioned in this episode. *Gibby never appears in this episode, but is mentioned (as he is Sabrina's cousin). *Actress Alexandria Basso, who plays Sabrina, is the real life sister of Gabriel Basso, who plays "fake Freddie" in iLook Alike. *Sam says "I swear, I wanna fly to Norwegia and thank everyone there personally". The correct name of the country is Norway. *Sam is the only main character who didn't have a love interest in this episode. Quotes Carly: ''on her school project Why won't my little man stick to the sidewalk? '''Spencer: '''Hey, remember that time I got stuck to the sidewalk? And that panda bear started ... wait, that was a dream. '''Sam': Carly, come rub my neck!! Carly: I have to finish my project! Sam: Freddie, come rub my neck!! Freddie: Yeah, that'll happen. Carly Sam wipes her sweaty armpits with her fingers: Please don't smell your fingers! Sam: You know I have to. gives Carly a hilarious, defiant look on her face after disobeying her wish Spencer: fast It's a 15-kilowatt liquid propane generator with a 993-CC pro-guard 35-horsepower V-twin engine. Yeah, I said all that. Mrs. Benson: When temperatures get too high, the elderly will start to die! Spencer: Wow, that´s a creepy rhyme! Sam: the elderly women on the side to the couch she was sitting in Hey, hey, move. Elderly Women: One day, you'll be old! Earl Chambers: Hey. Spencer: the door to see Chuck and his dad Aaah!!! Chuck! Earl Chambers: Look, I know you and Chuck have had some troubles- Spencer: Troubles!!?? He has sprayed me, and beaten me, and slapped me and ... violated me ...! Spencerout the drink Chuck gave him: What is this? Chuck: Just a little drink I learned how to make at Camp Add Em Up. If you don't like it , I can take my hot sister and leave. Mr. Klemish: You're taking the last fruit bar.... Dr. Dresdin: So. Mr. Klemish: Maybe I want it. Dr. Dresdin: But I'm a doctor. References External Links #1 Promo Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Images Category:Season Finale Category:Episode Galleries